


An Interrogation [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Referenced violence, Religious Guilt, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Huang nodded slowly. “Let me tell you why I’m here,” he said. “Lt. Benson got in touch with me after IAB—”“I’m a detective,” Carisi interrupted, moving toward the table for the first time. “I have a law degree. I’m not an idiot, and I know exactly why you’re here.” He fixed Huang with a suspicious stare. “Did you imagine that you would just walk into this room without me realizing why you’re here?”“That depends,” Huang said evenly.Carisi’s expression shifted slightly. “On what?”“On why you think I’m here.”





	An Interrogation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182726) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original Author's Notes:
> 
> In the midst of my Christmas fic extravaganza — of which I have more I need to write — I decided to write something self-indulgent about Sonny, about my feelings about his characterization over the last season and a half, and what kind of thing I'd love to see happen, even though I know full well it won't.
> 
> Thanks as always to AHF for her help.
> 
> Based heavily on the West Wing episode 'Noël', mostly in terms of structure and general idea.
> 
> Usual disclaimer — if you recognize, I don't own it. All experiences with internalized homophobia, especially as related to Catholicism, are based on my own experiences and are, as always, not meant to be universal. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

This is the podficced audio recording of Robin Hood's  _An Interrogation._

 

Length: 34:37 (38MB)

 

Access link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sDbrC-EKWhtmlikQOgNfRkA55v51EjiC)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes:
> 
> A huge thank you to Robin Hood for the permission and ability to read this amazing piece of fic! Sonny is one of my favorite SVU characters in a long while, the way Robin writes their Sonny is one of my favorite in fandom, and combine all of that with a crossover to one of my favorite TV episodes of all time, and I was floored. I hope y'all enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed recording!


End file.
